1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a server, and more particularly, to a server with power management function.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, the power-on control of power supply for the motherboards in a server is realized by adopting a power-on circuit to directly control the powers of the power supplies in the server, so that when the motherboards are required to work, a control signal is sent to notify the power supplies of providing the powers, followed by monitoring the working status of the powers for normal operation through a “power good” signal of the powers. However, the above-mentioned scheme is suitable for a server with fewer power supplies and fewer motherboards only where the powers are directly controlled and the statuses can be simpler monitored.
Along with increasing quantity of motherboards employed by a server, the quantity of the employed power supplies is increased as well so as to supply the powers for all the motherboards. Therefore, the above-mentioned static control scheme that counts as simpler and statistical one is not suitable to the server with more motherboards any more. The above-mentioned server employs a plurality of motherboards and a plurality of power supplies, thus, the match between the quantity of the motherboards and the quantity of the power supplies is critical issue to be solved, while the un-match between the quantity of the motherboards and the quantity of the power supplies may lead to power overload and even make the server fail to normally work. On the other hand, the power consumption of the motherboards has great flexibility, wherein if the server is designed to be able providing such power level to meet the requirement of the maximum load and the all-and-fulltime operation (i.e., tuning on all the power supplies) of the powers, an operation with a lower load would be accompanied with lower efficiency and wasting the power.